1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device in which data can be protected.
2. Related Art
Accompanying the rapid evolution of information technology, smart cards are used widely in daily life; the average person has a variety of smart cards, such as an ATM chip card, credit card, identification entrance card, VIP card and identification card, generally used on many levels such as banking, traffic, communication, guard, identification and medication; a user can have a variety of services depending on the type of a smart card.
However, the security problems facing personal credit information have gradually become increasingly serious since smart cards are frequently used in daily life in a broad range of situations, the most commonly seen of which is theft of a credit card's data card in order to fabricate a forged credit card illegally.